He's my Kendoll
by chastityreso
Summary: Carlos wants a boyfriend. And not just any guy, he wants the perfect guy. So he 'makes' one. The next day his newly made 'Ken doll' shows up at his door step. What's Carlos to do when he finds himself slowly falling in love with his doll after he was clearly warned not to? Kendall/Carlos.


_**He's my Kendoll.** Kendall/Carlos. comedy/drama/romance. I do not own Big Time Rush._

_This idea random came to me one day. I don't know why, it just did. Oh and the title is a play off my tumblr url :D_

_So again, I do apologize for always starting new stories. But seriously it's a habit I have yet to break._

_Anyway I do hope you enjoy :)_

_Please excuse any mistakes._

* * *

Carlos threw his hands up in the air and collapsed on to his bed, groaning in frustration as he did. He stared up at the ceiling. "Is it really that hard?" He asked himself. "Am I not desirable, does no one like me?" He asked again, this time his question was directed towards his best friend, Logan Mitchell.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Carlos, lots of guys like you, and girls too. You just don't want any of them." He corrected, looking at the Latino. "You've set such high standards, man."

Carlos lifted his head to look at the other boy. "It's not my fault okay? I can't help it. I want the perfect guy. Someone who is a lot taller than me and lean but not built. With beautiful green eyes and wonderful golden blonde hair. A guy who is sweet, and funny, and kind, and adorable, and nice and just everything I could ever ask for."

Logan raised his eyebrow again and crossed his arms. "Yeah well Carlos, I doubt that type of guy even exists. You're out of luck, dude." He said. Carlos just groaned as he closed his eyes. "Hey I have to study for this big test I'm taking tomorrow. And before you say anything, yes I know it's Saturday, but that's the day they decided to give it." He got up out of his seat.

Carlos didn't say anything about the test and just nodded as he watched Logan leave his room. Latino let out sigh as he turned to lie on his side. He was still and silent for a moment until he realized he was just becoming bored. So he climbed off of the bed and sat down at his desk where he opened up his laptop and turned it on. Once it was on and loaded he clicked open the internet and decide to just randomly play on there.

After a few minutes on a music site, an ad caught Carlos' attention. He looked at it for a moment – the ad read _Make your own boyfriend! _The Latino tilted his head to the side and out of curiosity, he clicked the ad. A new window popped up titled Boyfriends R' Us.

"Boyfriends R' Us?" He questioned as he read aloud. "Make your very own boyfriend. You're very own real life size ken doll. Make him anyway you want. Give him his appearance and personality. Order now and we'll have him shipped to your by tomorrow." Carlos blinked, realizing the ad seem to fit his situation perfectly. _But a real life doll?_ Come on.

But the Latino thought _why not,_ it would be fun to do. So he clicked the link that said _begin here _and first they asked for his physique. Then Carlos had to work on personality traits, followed by quirks and then style. Once he was done, he clicked next and it asked for a name. The Latino tapped his chin, thinking for a moment.

"Well what am I going to name you?" He asked himself. "What would I name a ken doll? Normally Ken dolls are named Ken. But ew, I don't like jus Ken. Hm, Ken doll." The he blinked. "Ken doll. Kendoll. Kendall. Yeah that's it, Kendall." He said with a smile, typing in the name. "Okay now you need a last name. I want something that would fit, that works with Kendall. Hm…" He continued to think then his eyes lit up. "Knight, it's perfect. Kendall Knight." He typed in the last name then at the bottom it said _submit_.

Carlos stared at the screen for a moment before he finally pressed the word. The screen changed to a banner saying _Congratulations on making your very own Ken doll!_ with added fine print below it. But even though he leaned in closer to the screen, he couldn't make out the words. He sat there for a moment, wondering if the site was actually real.

Carlos shook his head. "Yeah okay, this is a real site." He said sarcastically to himself. He closed his browser and shut down his laptop. Then he got up and walked over to his bed, falling down on it. He checked his phone for any messages as he turned on the TV. At the moment he had nothing else to do so he just watched some TV until he fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Carlos was happy it was Saturday. He didn't feel like getting out of bed or even waking up for that matter. But the constant ring of his doorbell prevented any intentions he had of sleeping in. "Oh my God! Stop ringing the doorbell!" He practically screamed. And suddenly, the ringing stopped. The Latino blinked, surprised that actually worked.

Carlos reluctantly pulled himself out of bed. He fixed his pajama slightly and headed out of his room and down the hall to the front door. He opened the door, seeing just a giant crate in front of his door. He blinked a few more times and leaned around one side of the crate. He saw nothing. He leaned over to look around the other side. Once again, nothing.

"Um, hello?" He asked, looking up at the crate. He walked around the boxed object, noticing a trolley sitting partially under it. Suddenly his eyes widened slightly seeing a big, white sticker on the side saying Carlos Garcia, with his address printed underneath.

"Uh, Carlos, what is that?" The Latino looked behind him to see Logan walking up the walk way. The taller boy came to stand beside his friend and looked up at the crate. Carlos shook his head, looking back at it as well.

"I don't know," He replied. "I heard someone knocking on the door just a few minutes ago, but when I opened the door, I didn't see anyone. Just this." He explained, pointing at the object.

"It's addressed to you," Logan observed. Carlos nodded.

"Yeah, but I haven't ordered anything. And definitely nothing that would be this big." He said and then he smiled. "Well since it's mine, I'm going to open it." He grabbed the trolley and began to push it in to the house. Logan shook his head as he followed him inside.

"Carlos, I don't think that's a really good idea." He stated, dropping his back pack at the door as he watched the Latino parked the trolley in the middle of the living room.

Carlos looked over at him and asked, "Do we have a crowbar?" Logan sighed, knowing Carlos just ignored him.

"Yeah, on the porch out back, left side." He answered and Carlos smiled, running out of the house to go retrieve the tool. He came back fast than Logan would have expected and began to pry open the crate. The brunette watched Carlos, his eyes widened here and there, afraid the smaller boy might end up breaking something. "Oh my God, Carlos, here, let me help you." He walked up, holding up one of the wood planks. He set it down on the floor, once Carlos got it apart. They did the same thing until the whole this was uncovered.

"It's wrapped it gift wrapping paper…" Carlos said, blinking at the box. Logan was staring at it as well. The Latino stepped up to it and began unwrapping the object. As he did, Logan's eyes gradually widened until the thing was completely unwrapped.

Carlos stepped back, gawking as Logan's mouth fell open. "Oh my God, it's a- it's a giant Ken doll…" He stated. The raven haired boy stepped up to the box, looking in through the clear side. His hand touched the plastic that covered the front, seeing a face on the other side.

"It's just like- it's..." Carlos began. "It looks just like my dream guy." He whispered, shocked. He looked over the front of the package. It read _Life Size_ up top in decorative writing and towards the center it said _Hi my name is Kendall Knight!_ in big writing. "This is the doll I made yesterday."

Logan's eyes widened again. "Doll?" He asked, his voice rising a bit. "What doll? What do you mean doll? When did you make a doll?" He question, then was silent for a moment. He pointed at the box. "You mean you made _this_?" Carlos nodded.

"Yeah, I made a 'life size Ken doll' on some website yesterday. It was called Boyfriends R Us. They said I could make the perfect boyfriend and they would ship him to me. But I didn't think it would work. I was doing it for fun." He answered, looking at Logan.

"Well apparently it did work, because this looks like a Ken doll, Carlos." Logan shook his head. "This is weird. You should send it back." Carlos shook his head as well.

"No," Was all he said before moving around the box and looking for a way of opening it. He got to the make and noticed a warning note. "Warning, please read before opening." Carlos said out loud. "_Boyfriend doll, fake or real? Just one step closer, break the seal. Keep in mind that he's just a doll. And in love with him you must not fall. He's yours to have, to keep in bliss. May your doll be everything that you wish_." Carlos stood there for a moment, not understanding what he just read.

"OH MY GOD IT BLINKED!" Logan screamed, running around the box to stand by Carlos. The Latino blinked in confusion and walked back over to the front. His eyes widened as he watched the doll blink as well. But instead of freaking out, he grabbed a nearby stool and stood on it, allowing himself to see the top of the box. He found the tab to open the package and he pulled on it, hard, a few times. Finally he felt it give way and he stepped off the stool, bringing the tab with him and tearing open the box.

About a minute later, he had it done and he grabbed part of the box and began to push the front of it open like a door. Once it was open he stood in front of the doll, which blinked again. Then suddenly it closed his eyes and yawned, stretching as it did so. Carlos was in complete shock. When the doll finished stretching, he opened his eyes again and smiled at the Latino.

"Hi, I'm Kendall Knight."

* * *

_Guys, I'm super excited about this story. I've even began brainstorming the sequel._

_I hope after the first chapter you guys are looking forward to it too. So please review okay and let me know :)_


End file.
